untitled
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: Spesial for Inaho's birthday


Surai pirangnya sedikit menutupi matanya yang masih tertutup, tubuhnya bergerak berpindah posisi dan matanya masih tetap terpejam, sebuah bunyi kali ini sukses membuka sedikit matanya. Bola mata hijau nya mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya terbangun, alarm di ponselnya membangunkannya dan membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata. "Sial." Umpatnya pelan, dia bangun dengan malas dan melangkahkan tubuhnya ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyegarkan pandangannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya normal.

Slaine duduk di meja makan sambil mengigit roti, matanya tertuju pada koran yang baru saja tiba pagi ini, membaca halaman demi halaman sambil terus menggigit rotinya, sesekali dia menyeruput sedikit susu vanilla hangat yang ia buat sendiri. Dering ponsel mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan beralih ke ponselnya. "Oh, Harklight..ada apa ?". Dia meletakkan roti nya yang masih sisa setengah dan beralih mengambil sepatunya di rak di sudut ruangan, "Aku sedang bersiap-siap, tunggulah 5 menit lagi." Ucap Slaine sambil berusaha memasangkan sepatunya dengan satu tangan. "Apa ? Ya kita akan pergi tanggal berapa tepatnya ?" Slaine berusaha menjepit ponselnya dengan bahunya, sementara tangannya berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya. "Tanggal 7 ?, oh ya baiklah.. wah tempat itu memang sangat keren..tidak aku tidak mengajak siapapun, kau akan mengajak siapa ?...sial jadi kau bersama pacarmu ? Lalu aku dengan siapa ?" Sepatunya berhasil diikat, Slaine berdiri dan masih menelepon , "Ah, baguslah pacarmu membawa temannya setidaknya aku tidak akan terlihat bodoh melihat kalian bermesraan kan. " Slaine mengambil setengah rotinya dan meneguk habis susu vanilla nya. "Aku turun sekarang, tutup teleponnya."

'Yoo.. Prince Troyard.." sapa Harklight, pemuda dengan moblil sport hitam yang menanti Slaine di depan apartemen Slaine, "berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, brengsek" ucap Slaine sambil melempar tasnya ke wajah Harklight. "Ayo jalan, kalau sampai terlambat kelas Professor Yagarai aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa." Ucap Slaine. "Kau hanya harus mengulang kelasnya kan, tapi ah Slaine Troyard, kau ini anak pintar kenapa kau harus khawatir masalah nilaimu kalau hanya terlambat sedikit". Ucap Harklight santai. Slaine meliriknya kesal. "Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri kalau begitu." Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya ke toko yang berjajar rapi di jalan yang mereka lewati, melihat sebuah banner bertuliskan "HANYA HARI INI, DISCOUNT 50% UNTUK PEMBELIAN TELUR AYAM" dia terpaku sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya. "Telur sedang discount hari ini." Ucapnya apelan, tapi Harklight masih bisa mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kalau telur sedang discount ?" ucap Harklight santai, "Aku ingat persediaan telur di rumah sudah mau habis, kupikir aku harus membelinya." Ucap Slaine cepat. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu ?"

 _"Kau yang tidak mengerti aku, kau selalu melarangku ini dan itu ? kau pikir kau siapa ?"_

" _Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang itu, kalian telihat mencurigakan, wajar kan aku cemburu pada kalian ?" pria berambut coklat itu meremas rambutnya dan menghela nafas keras. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti Inaho, lagipula sejak awal ini sudah tidak benar, kita sesama pria, tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini." Slaine menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa maksudmu ? Kau ingin kita berakhir ?" tanya pria berambut coklat bernama Inaho itu. "Iya, kita akhiri saja, aku lelah dengan semua tingkah tidak masuk akalmu itu." Slaine berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pria berambut coklat itu._

February, 07

Slaine mengemas semua barang yang dia butuhkan dan mengecek semua nya kembali, "Kupikir aku tidak perlu membawa banyak-banyak, hanya sehari kan ?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Slaine mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layarnya menunjukkan pengingat pada tanggal 7 Februari, tepatnya hari ini. "ORENJI'S BIRTHDAY" Slaine menatapnya lama, dan menghela nafas "aah.. aku lupa menghapus yang ini." Slaine hendak menghapus pengingat itu dan entah kenapa jari-jari nya malah menekan nomor telepon yang berlabelkan nama "Orenji", Slaine terkejut dan ingin membatalkannya dia malah sibuk mengumpat sampai terdengar suara dari telepon "Hallo ? Slaine ?" Slaine bingung dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berusaha bersuara seperti biasa, "Ha..hallo"sial suaranya terdengar gugup. "Kau kenapa ?" tanya pemilik suara di ponsel. Slaine masih berusaha mengatur suaranya dalam mode diam. "Ah.. maaf aku salah menekan nomor telepon." Ucap Slaine berusaha terdengar biasa. "Oh, ku pikir kau kenapa, baiklah tutup saja teleponnya." Ucap lawan bicaranya. "Iya, aa..Inaho" Slaine menahan kata-katanya di ujung lidahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun." Slaine menutup teleponnya cepat dan berguling dari sisi tempat tidur satu ke sisi lainnya. "SIAAAAALL, KENAPA BISA AKUMENGHUBUNGINYA ? DAN APA YANG AKU LAKUKAAAN ? AKU MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ?"

"Kau kenapa, wajahmu seperti itu ?" tanya Harklight, wajah Slaine tampak merah dan kesal. "Aku sakit perut"ucapnya singkat. "Kau masih bisa pergi kan ?" tanya Harklight lagi. "Iya, sudahlah kasihan pacarmu menunggu." Ucap Slaine yang masih mengutuk dirinya atas kebodohan pagi yang dia lakukan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memikirkan ekspresi Inaho saat mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Apakah dia muak ? Apakah dia senang ? Apakah dia mentertawakannya ? Dan semua itu menghilang saat Slaine ingat kalau Inaho itu orang yang bahkan tidak akan berekspresi panik meski meteor akan menghantam bumi. Sementara orang lain bercanda di dalam mobil, Slaine hanya memandang pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju onsen. Beberapa kali teman dari pacar Harklight menggodanya tapi Slaine hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sesampainya di onsen Slaine memisahkan diri dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan merendam kakinya, kakinya serasa mati rasa sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Dia duduk disamping seorang kakek tua yang sepertinya sangat menikmati air hangat yang merendam kakinya. Slaine memasukkan kakinya kedalam air dan rasa nyaman luar biasa merayap di kakinya, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan merasakan pegal di kakinya perlahan menghilang. Sebuah handuk mendarat di wajahnya yang menengadah keatas , Slaine membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang memberikannya handuk. "Kau kelihatan lelah." Slaine terkejut bukan main menyadari siapa yang ada di sisinya. "I..Inaho"

"Harklight mengundangku kesini dan bergabung makanya aku datang." Inaho menjelaskan sebelum Slaine bertanya kenapa dia ada disini. "O..Ah ya.. dia tidak mengatakannya padaku."ucap Slaine gugup. Dan entah kapan Slaine menjadi gugup seperti sekarang. "Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Inaho membuka percakapan canggung mereka. Slaine menatap lurus ke arah kakinya. "Oh, aku baik ? bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Slaine berusaha terdengar biasa. Inaho menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. "Luar biasa." Ucapnya singkat, Slaine sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Inaho. "Setidaknya pagi ini aku merasa demikian." Ucap Inaho lagi. "Soal tadi pagi, aku minta maaf, aku lupa menghapus pengingat dan nomormu." Ucap Slaine pelan, Inaho mengelus rambut Slaine lembut, Slaine sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Inaho. "Kau selalu seperti itu, jangan minta maaf untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu." Ucap Inaho sambil tersenyum tipis. Slaine menyadari mungkin wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekarang." Ucap Slaine lagi, Inaho menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil. "Aku baru bisa bahagia sejak tadi pagi, selama ini aku merasa tertekan dan lelah." Ucap Inaho. "Mungkin karena pacarmu yang sekarang tidak lupa akan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Slaine pelan, "Mungkin karena mantan pacarku mengucapkannya saat pagi jadi aku bahagia." Ucap Inaho tegas. Slaine memalingkan wajahnya pada Inaho dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Baka.." bisik Slaine kembali memandang ke arah kakinya yang terendam air hangat. "Terima kasih, aku senang mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu, Koumori." Inaho kembali memejamkan matanya. Slaine bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, kita sudah berakhir." Slaine meninggalkan Inaho yang masih merendam kakinya. Inaho tersenyum kecil. "Kau, masih seperti dulu, Kou."

"Apa sih tujuan Harklight mengundang Inaho ? Siaaaaalllllll!" Slaine mengacak rambutnya dan berguling di ruangannya. Setelah menyadari tidak ada gunanya dia mengumpat dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi onsen, meski dia khawatir bertemu lagi dengan Inaho. Dia baru mau memakai sepatunya saat Inaho juga keluar dari ruangannya dan memakai sepatu disampingnya. "Mau jalan-jalan denganku ?" ucap Inaho, Slaine terkejut dan bodohnya dia malah mengangguk dan mengiyakan. "Bodddooooohhhh…apa yang aku lakukan?" bisik Slaine dalam hati, Inaho hanya memandang lurus ke arah jalanan yang mereka lalui, Slaine hanya mengikutinya dan masih mengumpat "Sial, bodoh, aku menyesal, gila" dan semua kata –kata kasar di kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Inaho, Slaine mengangguk. Mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil menikmati angina sejuk disini. Langit mulai gelap, pertanda sang raja malam akan segera menguasai langit. Slaine masih tidak bisa bersikap normal, sedangkan Inaho hanya bersikap biasa saja. "Ne, Slaine.. saat tadi pagi kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Ucap Inaho, angina berhembus membuat surai coklatnya sedikit bergoyang, Slaine memandang air di bawah jembatan itu. "Aku tidak sengaja menekan nomormu, maafkan aku." Ucap Slaine pelan. "Aku senang kau masih ingat itu." Inaho melanjutkan, Slaine hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ketika kau meninggalkan ku, aku pikir itu adalah akhir diriku, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi Slaine, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucap Inaho, Slaine hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menghela nafas. "Maukah, kau menjadi Koumori ku lagi ?" Slaine terbelalak, bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian setelah satu tahun mereka berpisah dan baru bertemu sekarang. "Kau gila ? mana mungkin aku melakukannya lagi ?" ucap Slaine berang, Slaine meninggalkan Inaho sendirian. "Slaine.." Inaho menatap punggung Slaine yang semakin menjauh. Inaho tampak menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Apaa ? dia memintamu kembali padanya ?" tanya Harklight. Slaine mengangguk pelan, "Ini semua gara-gara kau, kenapa kau mengundangnya kemari hah ?" Slaine melempar bantal kea rah Harklight. "Yah, ku pikir kau merindukannya kan jadi aku mengundangnya juga, dan lagi ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, ku pikir dia butuh sedikit hiburan kan." Ucap Harklight, Slaine menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. " Ya dia kan bisa mengadakan pesta untuk menghibur dirinya." Ucap Slaine lagi-lagi dengan nada kesal. "Sudahlah, dia sudah terlanjur disini, dan ngomong-ngomong dia dimana sekarang ?" tanya Harklight pada Slaine yang masih menunduk frustasi. "Dia ku tinggalkan di jembatan setelah mengatakan hal gila tadi." Harklight merenung sejenak. "Slaine, kau ingat tidak ? Inaho kan buta arah, apa dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang ? Jembatan itu kan sangat jauh dari penginapan ?" Slaine tersentak dan bangun dari duduknya. "Ah, sial aku lupa soal itu, aku mau mencarinya dulu." Slaine keluar kamarnya dan bergerak berlari ke arah jalanan yang tadi sore dia lewati.

Slaine berlari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya siapa tahu Inaho berjalan pulang tapi tidak ada, dia berlari ke arah jembatan yang tadi di datanginya, dan melihat sosok Inaho masih berdiri disana, "si Bodoh itu.." Slaine berlari menghampiri Inaho yang masih memandangi air di bawah jembatan itu. "Slaine.." Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar langkah kaki dan suara nafas yang terengah-engah. "Baka ! Kenapa kau tidak segera pulang hah ?" Slaine memarahi Inaho yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya. "Aku lupa arah jalan pulang." Ucapnya datar. Slaine menghela nafas dan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak belajar menggunakan kepala mu untuk menghafalkan arah Orenji." Slaine terkejut, dia tanpa sadar menggunakan nama panggilan itu, nama panggilan saat mereka masih bersama. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kou."

Slaine berjalan sambil memegang tangan Inaho dengan erat, melupakan rasa malu dan marah setiap kali ia melihat wajah Inaho, Inaho hanya mengikuti apa yang Slaine lakukan. "Benar-benar kau ini, ini kan tidak terlalu jauh, masa kau tidak hafal jalan pulang dan dari arah mana kita datang ?" ucap Slaine kesal. "Maafkan aku, aku selalu tersesat jika tidak ada yang menemaniku." Ucap Inaho pelan. Slaine mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat Inaho tertarik olehnya. "Kou, maafkan aku, karena aku terlalu egois, maafkan aku yang selalu curiga padamu." Ucap Inaho di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. "Lupakan saja, aku sudah melupakannya." Ucap Slaine dengan nada kesal, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaiman lepas dari orang gila buta arah yang sekarang ini bersamanya. Inaho melepaskan pegangannya. Slaine berbalik dan memarahinya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Hari sudah gelap, ayo cepatlah."

Inaho memeluk Slaine dari belakang, "Jadilah Koumori ku lagi, Slaine.." Slaine terkejut, dia ingin melepas pelukan Inaho, tapi tubuhnya merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini, jujur saja Slaine merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan hangat dari orang gila bodoh yang ia campakkan satu tahu lalu. "O..orenji.." Slaine pasrah dengan posisinya dan membiarkan Inaho memeluknya lebih lama lagi, ia hanya berusaha menahan perasaannya untuk tidak berbalik dan memeluk Inaho juga.

"Darimana saja kalian ? semalaman tidak pulang ?" ucap Harklight paginya, "Kami tersesat"ucap Slaine ringan, dia masuk ke ruangannya dan Inaho juga masuk keruangannya. Harklight memandang mereka heran dan membiarkan mereka istirahat karena semalaman mereka pasti lelah dan kedinginan. "Apa yang terjadi semalam ?" tanya Harklight. "Tidak ada.." ucap Slaine singkat.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aku mau jadi Koumori mu lagi, dengan satu syarat, berhenti mencurigaiku, karena kau tahu tidak akan ada orang lain selain kau yang menyentuhku, kau paham ?" ucap Slaine tegas, Inaho memeluknya erat "Aku berjanji padamu, Kou.." Inaho berbisik. "Sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang, aku lelah." Ucap Slaine melepas pelukan Inaho dan berjalan kembali. Inaho hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Slaine yang selalu berpura-pura tidak peduli, padahal sebenarnya dia peduli. "Koumori, mana hadiah ulang tahunku ?" ucap Inaho. Slaine menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Aku tidak punya apapun sekarang, nanti saja jika kita sudah pulang dari sini." Ucap Slaine, dia kembali berjalan dan mendahului Inaho. "Aku hanya minta satu ciuman saja." Ucap Inaho, bibirnya mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya. Slaine berhenti dan berbalik, dia berjalan ke arah Inaho dan mencium bibirnya selama mungkin sekitar 30 detik, "Kau puas sekarang ?" Inaho tertawa kecil. Slaine yang sudah memerah berjalan mendahului Inaho, "Cepatlah atau kau akan tersesat lagi, Aho.."_

 **Sengaja gak dikasih judul, pertama males mikir, kedua dadakan hahahahaha**

 **Yaudah gitu ajah, Tanjoubi Omedetou my lovely Orenji, Kaizuka Inaho.. keep calm and stay calm hahahaha**


End file.
